Chasing Rainbows
by Teletraan-1
Summary: Miya Scofield's life changed the day two army officials with the names William Lennox and Rian Pax showed up at her juvy facility. After accepting their offer she went on to create relationships with the Autobots and the members of N.E.S.T. She finally got a taste of what a true family was like, so how will she react when her new family is hanging by a thread. A/U after 2nd film
1. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chasing Rainbows. This is just the epilogue and this is MILES ahead in the story so it won't show up again for some time, and for those of you who have seen the fourth film, well you will get the end of this short chapter. Anyway, this is my first shot a writing a transformers fic and I shall try my best! hopefully I will power through my writers block and get the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

><p><em>My whole life I've been a bit if a loner, but ever since my dad got transferred to Washington D.C. my life has gone downhill, the people at my school hated me, called me an emo and geek but hey I guess I can live with that, they sure aren't the worst of names. But then I went and did a really stupid thing of hacking into the government, I would've gotten away with it too if I didn't get distracted half way through, next thing I know the FBI were at my door and I was getting dragged off to juvy. As I said earlier, I didn't have many people in my life, just me and my parents, and they don't give a crap so really it's just me and throughout my shitty little life I never ever thought I would find my true family.<em>

_A family that could be so easily torn from my grasp_

* * *

><p>Paranoia rushed through her body as they continued down the road, they had almost been caught twice now, this was a dangerous game that neither of them wanted to be playing, but they had no choice. It was run or die and they sure as hell weren't going down without a fight.<p>

It had been about four months since cemetery wind started hunting them, Optimus separated everyone in hopes that they would be harder to find, and although it was a good plan Miya missed her family. The Autobots had saved her from her pathetic life and saved her from herself.

She had a strong hope that the others were still alive and well, however good cemetery wind were, they would never beat the combat genius the Autobots had developed over their millennia of training in the war.

Before becoming a wanted fugitive her life had a bit of order, get up, get dressed and cleaned up, eat, train, do some coding, have a laugh and then catch some more sleep but now life was so unpredictable that it scared her, they could never stay in one place as those bastards would find them quite easily, they learned that the hard way, just everything was rushed and last minute, there was never much time to think, which in a way was a blessing, Miya's mind definitely wasn't one you wanted to start wandering, she's a true pessimist and that's not the mind-set she wants to be in if she wants to survive.

As they drove the vehicle rumbled to life and began to speak "Miya, do you see that old boat?"  
>"Yeah Ratch, I see it"<br>"I believe we should remain there for the night, it's been a long day and you need a decent recharge" she chuckled at that  
>"Forever the medic aren't you?" The search and rescue vehicle rumbled with a slight laugh<br>"Of course" and with that the CMO feel silent and changed course towards the abandoned ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, if your liking this so far then drop a comment or favourite, anything is appreciated and inspires me to write :). Hope your enjoying your xmas holiday everyone! See ya **


	2. Nice To Meet You

here's the link to check out the holoforms and their names :) /p/quNd5v

* * *

><p>The road and landscape rushed past as the Peterbuilt continued on his journey, he was rather glad that they had finally found someone who could defend them from cyber-attacks courtesy of Soundwave, the con had put them at a standstill that they can't afford. Apart from slight relief, the prime was also rather intrigued about where they were going to meet this new recruit, Lennox called it a juvenile detention facility, or a prison for young people. He was curious to know what the justice systems are like on earth and to see if they had any similarity to Cybertron's.<p>

They finally reached their destination, Lennox hopped down, his black military uniform emitting an air of authority and power which seemed to be the right choice in a place like this. The prime parked and took up about four spaces, then he activated his holoform, the uniform matched Lennox's, aside from the different badges seeing as Cybertronian's had different military ranks and all, as they walked in together a few leaving visitors stared, the two of them looked like they meant business and they also looked pretty good in uniform.

Both of them sat down and waited, Lennox took in his surroundings, a few other booths were in the room as well, but none of them were occupied, the walls were faded and grey, he had to admit that the place looked quite depressing. The soldiers went over their plan to talk to the recruit and inform her of the situation without giving away anything classified. The sound of doors opening caused both Lennox and Optimus to look up, they looked with slight shock as the young convict was escorted towards them, her feet dragged as if she had been depleted of all her energy, she had a long cut running from above her left eyebrow down to her cheekbone, a black eye, split lip, nose bleed. And on top of all this her glasses lens was smashed, and since she hadn't just taken them off it was obvious that it was hard for her to see. The girl stopped and asked the guard something, she had a confused look on her face, did she not get visitors often? Well her expression soon changed as the guard pointed towards them, her confusion morphed to anger and she walked towards the free seat.

Lennox could see the impatience in her eyes so he just got right to it. "Hi, Miss Scofield, my name is William Lennox and this is..." Damn he's forgotten the holoform's name already  
>"I am Rian Pax, Major Lennox and I are part of a secret military division" the holoform told her, she stared at them again before she finally opened her mouth, and winced slightly from the pain<br>"Well that's great for you guys but what has this got to do with me?" Her British accent filled their ears as the pair brushed off her slightly rude tone, Lennox spoke this time "we're here because we have a proposal for you, if you're interested that is?" She gave him a sceptical look  
>"I'm listening..."<br>"Our division, of course, is highly top secret so we cannot relay any hard factual information to you yet but we can explain our situation. Our enemy is trying to find ways to hack into our system to: steal data, plant viruses, cut our communications. They are trying anyway possible to put us at fault, and we currently don't have someone with the correct... Expertise to handle the situation-" the girl's laugh cut Lennox off  
>"Ha so wait let me get this straight, the military, the bastards who got me locked up in fact, are trying to pull me out of jail for the same reason they locked me up! The irony is just too good"<br>Optimus took a hold of the situation "Miss Scofield please understand that we are not the reason you have ended up here, we are not associated with that side of the military and government in the sense that we do not lock up those who breach laws, we fight to protect this world from threats larger than you could possibly imagine, and your skills are what we require to continue doing our jobs, do you not want to be a part of something bigger?" Her expression changed again but this time it was clear that she was thinking, this girl was only 17 and already she has a mark against her name, maybe trying to get her to think about helping the world was the right route to go down.  
>"But why me, I would've thought you'd ask a professional"<br>Lennox explained "we've tried professionals but some are unwilling to give their all and really try and the ones who do either can't comprehend the code or just don't have the ability to think outside the box, most of them are just too closed minded, we need someone like you, your creative thinking might just fix this problem" she blushed at that, it seems she wasn't used to compliments but soon it was clear that the cogs in her head were turning, she looked unsure.

"How do I know I can trust you guys, I never even met you before and how do I know that you guys aren't just gonna drop me and send me back to this hell hole-" and as if to prove her point two girls in the distance whistled to get her attention, she turned around and she instantly tensed, they gestured to her, ignoring the two army officials behind her, one of the girls who was a mean looking brunette made a gun with her fingers and 'shot' Miya and the other slid a finger across her throat. Lennox knew exactly what that meant, even Optimus knew, they weren't stupid, this skinny computer genius was an easy target for these real criminals. Lennox felt anger rise up within him, he had a daughter and the thought of Annabelle going through any of this made his stomach clench, he never let his feelings get in the way of his duty but this was entirely different, this girl's health, and maybe even her life, was in danger.  
>"Miss Scofie-"<br>"Please call me Miya"  
>"Ok Miya, look we are offering you a job, think of this like an interview. And I promise you this, you won't come back here at our hand, we have the power to have you exonerated for your crime if we see fit, so even if we, for some strange reason, let you go then you won't end up back here" she gave him a strange look, then she looked at Optimus, they were both rather confused until she spoke<br>"I'm still not too sure if can trust you guys, but seeing as your my only way outta here I haven't got much of a choice have I?" A slight smirked graced the young brits face, as Lennox felt relief flood him, this girl really could solve this problem.

"Miya, thank you" Rian said, he let his passive mask slip a bit at the relief, much like Lennox, Optimus had a good feeling about this girl, she definitely didn't belong there and he was quite glad that N.E.S.T were taking her on board because he knew exactly what those girls meant with those gestures, and it made his energon boil at the thought, no youngling deserved to be treated like that.

After they finished their chat, the two of them went to get Miya released, they already had permission and the letter to have her exonerated, they basically just had to sign her out, Miya grabbed her personal belongings from the guard and went to get changed.

Optimus and Lennox watched as Miya emerged, she sported a pair of high waisted, ripped-at-the-knee, jeans, a grey 'Guns and Roses' top, a green army jacket, black vans and a black beanie. Her injuries were still present but now she was back in her own clothes she seemed more comfortable and less… broken. They hadn't known what to expect from the girl in her prison uniform but they couldn't deny that she looked pretty cool, she even had a new pair of glasses on. As if sensing their thoughts she walked straight up to them, well she limped really, her rucksack sitting on her shoulder "I made sure to wear my old glasses in there since I had a feeling not everyone would be too friendly" she informed them. Nodding, the pair led her outside towards Optimus's alt mode.

As the trio walked outside they hadn't realised that Miya had stopped by the doors, they were halfway to the truck when Optimus turned around looking for the girl, he saw her standing there, inhaling deeply with a smile on her face, according to his research she had been in there for six months and judging by what he saw today, she definitely had anything far from a pleasant experience. The corners of the Prime's lips lifted as he watched her, he was looking forward to working with this girl, although they had barely met he had a good feeling about her, and as a Prime he was naturally a good judge of character.

"Miya… is everything alright?" She looked at the Prime as she slowly caught up to them  
>"Yeah… sorry just… it's weird being outside again, being free, it's just gonna take a little getting used to again" Optimus nodded then resumed walking towards himself, he laughed internally at that.<p>

They arrived at the vehicle and Optimus went to open the door for his two passengers, but not before he saw the look on Miya's face, she was in complete awe. "You drove this here?" Lennox smirked and 'Rian' gave a light chuckled and a nod "but this is a Peterbuilt 379, I didn't think the army would ever invest in a vehicle like this"  
>"It doesn't belong to the army, Opt… Rian here is part of a special… division in a sense, he and his team each have their own unique car, their vehicles play a big part in how he and his team work" Lennox scolded himself at his mistake, he had to be more careful, but he was satisfied that she didn't think it was anything more than him just getting names mixed up.<br>"Well Rian, your truck is without a doubt one of the most beautiful vehicles I've seen, especially with that custom paint job" Optimus ducked his head slightly at that comment and gave his thanks as he opened the door and gestured for her and Lennox to get in.

"Miya, we are gonna have to put a blindfold on you, protocol" Lennox told the girl as they finally got settled, he had the blindfold ready and just waited for her permission to put the thing on her, she gave a nod and Lennox blinded her from where they were going, he looked over at Optimus who 'started the truck' and pulled out of the car park. Lennox had to admit that he was thorough when using his holoform.

Next stop, the base…


End file.
